Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for identifying, confirming, and documenting delivery of medication and fluids to a patient, and, more particularly, to systems and methods that operate in a hands-free manner using a wearable electronic device.
Description of Related Art
Blood sampling is a common health care procedure involving the withdrawal of at least a drop of blood from a patient. Blood samples are commonly taken from hospitalized, homecare, and emergency room patients either by finger stick, heel stick, or venipuncture. Once collected, blood samples may be analyzed to obtain medically useful information including chemical composition, hematology, coagulation, etc.
Similarly, fluid delivery to a patient is accomplished using a variety of vascular access devices, including syringes, auto-injectors, pen injectors, catheters, and infusion devices. In medical settings, a clinician or technician performs an injection by inserting a needle into a patient's vein. A therapeutic agent is directly or passively provided to the patient through the needle. For example, the medical technician may inject fluid by pressing a piston rod and plunger through a syringe barrel to expel fluid therefrom. Alternatively, a therapeutic agent may be provided passively from an IV bag through an infusion set.
Prior to performing a fluid sampling or fluid delivery procedure, the clinician or technician is responsible for obtaining any needed medical instruments and devices. The clinician or technician may also be responsible for performing an initial examination of the patient by checking temperature, heart rate, or breathing. The clinician or technician may review notes in the patient's medical chart or other printed instructions to ensure that these initial steps are performed correctly and that any necessary equipment has been obtained. Alternatively, the technician may scan bar codes or other identifying indicia on the obtained equipment to document that certain items are being used. The medical professional then obtains the fluid sample or performs the fluid injection. After the sample is collected or fluid injected, the clinician or technician may be required to provide appropriate documentation that the procedure has been completed. For example, the clinician or technician may write notes in a patient's medical chart, including the time the procedure was completed, a description of the procedure that was performed, and notes concerning any abnormal or unexpected occurrences. Furthermore, in the case of obtaining fluid samples, the medical professional may be responsible for closing or sealing the collected sample with tamper-proof seals to prevent the sample from being compromised prior to testing. The technician or clinician may be responsible for verifying the seal by, for example, signing his or her name or initials on a breakable label covering the seal.
In many medical facilities, these preparation, confirmation, and documentation activities are performed manually by the clinician or technician either as the medical procedure is being performed or after the procedure is completed. For example, the clinician or technician may be responsible for manually labeling each collected fluid sample with identifying information about the patient before transferring the sample for testing. Similarly, the clinician or technician may be responsible for manually documenting the type of fluid injected to a patient in the patient's chart. The medical professional may also be expected to document the date and time that the procedure was performed. In some circumstances, the clinician or technician is provided with electronic documenting means, such as a computer, laptop computer, table PC, smart phone, or similar easily transportable computing device. However, the technician or clinician is still responsible for manually entering information to the electronic device. Alternatively, data entry technicians may be responsible for electronically entering information about the procedure that was performed based on notes taken by the clinician or technician. Furthermore, many larger medical facilities rely on electronic patient databases for electronically storing patient information. However, even such electronic databases still require manual entry of data either by the clinician or technician, or later data entry based on contemporaneous notes taken by the clinician or technician.
The numerous manual steps required before, during, and after fluid sampling or fluid delivery procedures introduce opportunities for user error. User errors may lead to incomplete or incorrect procedures being performed or may result in lost patient data. For example, the clinician or technician may inject an incorrect fluid volume, incorrect fluid type or concentration, or may not obtain a sufficient volume of fluid sample for the tests being performed. The medical clinician or technician may also forget to correctly document that a fluid sample was obtained or under what conditions the sample was obtained. Furthermore, the clinician or technician may fail to correctly record which patient provided a particular fluid sample. These problems may harm the patient or, at minimum, may require that certain fluid sample procedures must be repeated. Therefore, there is a need for a system for fluid delivery to a patient and a system for acquiring a test specimen that assists the clinician or technician in performing and documenting the medical procedure. The system should be configured to prevent errors that commonly occur during such procedures and should provide visual or auditory alerts when a mistake is made. The system should also be automatically integrated with existing patient data systems so that information about the type of procedure to perform is easily accessible to the clinician or technician. Additionally, confirmation that a procedure was performed and relevant information about the procedure may be automatically and directly provided to a patient's medical record to ensure that patient data is not lost. The systems and methods described hereinafter are provided to address some or all of these issues.